<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Straight Arrow by admiralandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352144">Straight Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea'>admiralandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Episode Tag, In Public, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen challenges Sam over his comment and gets what he needs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G Callen/Sam Hanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Straight Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In S5 E6 "Big Brother" Sam makes a comment about the straightest arrows having the most crooked kinks and well, Callen wasn't going to let that go unchallenged, was he? *g* Written for my personal 2020 Kink Bingo card square "In Public"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, the straightest arrows always have the most crooked kinks, hm?”</p><p>“What’s that G?” Sam looked up as his partner appeared in the seating area behind their desks in the bullpen.</p><p>“Earlier today, you said the straightest arrows always have the most crooked kinks, when we were watching Ambrose.”</p><p>Sam gave him an amused look. “Did I?”</p><p>Callen moved closer, then slid into Sam’s lap, where he was seated on the couch. Sam tossed aside the newspaper he’d been reading while he waited for Callen to be done with whatever he was up to in Ops that had stopped them going home earlier.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Sam asked, when Callen didn’t reply to his question.</p><p>His partner rolled his hips against Sam’s in an extremely suggestive way and Sam noted he was already half-hard.</p><p>“G, words please,” Sam told him. “We’re in work and there’s still people around.”</p><p>Callen shook his head. “The last of ‘em went home ten minutes ago,” he said. Then he lowered his mouth to Sam’s and pressed their lips together.</p><p>Sam didn’t resist, happily opening his mouth to Callen's eager tongue, before taking control of the kiss and tasting his partner’s mouth in turn. When he moved down to bite at Callen’s nipple through his shirt, Callen moaned loudly and shoved his hips up against Sam hard.</p><p>Sam chuckled against his chest, knowing exactly what Callen liked. He worried at the nipple again, while reaching down to open his jeans. He had to look down when he realized that there was nothing else covering Callen’s cock.</p><p>“Commando G?” he asked.</p><p>Callen smirked at him. “I was busy in those ten minutes.”</p><p>Sam growled at that. He kissed Callen again, aggressive and suddenly impatient. He kept a hand on Callen’s cock, feeling it throb in his firm grip. He rubbed his thumb over the head, making Callen moan as his gun calluses caught on the sensitive flesh.</p><p>Pulling his mouth away was a wrench that made Callen whine. “Come on G,” Sam told him impatiently. “Be a shame to waste those preparations.”</p><p>Callen whined again, eyes dark with arousal and Sam watched him fight for control, blinking as Sam’s words sank in. Then he was scrambling quickly backwards off Sam’s lap, almost falling over in his eagerness.</p><p>“Careful,” Sam laughed, as he reached out to steady him. “Don’t want to be dragging your ass to the ER instead of fucking it.”</p><p>Callen groaned at that, swaying a little. Sam licked his lips as he took in the sight of the sagging jeans framing Callen’s hard cock and the visibly hard nipples under his shirt. His own cock throbbed hard in his pants and he reached down to press against it, making Callen moan.</p><p>Sam pushed to his feet and grabbed Callen’s arm. “Come on,” he said. “I’m gonna fuck you over your desk.”</p><p>Callen moaned again, now completely pre-verbal and allowed Sam to manhandle him into position. Callen’s desk was mostly bare, unlike Kensi’s, so there was plenty of room for Sam to push him down across the wood.</p><p>Sam yanked Callen’s jeans down roughly, then kicked his legs wider to give him better access. Callen gripped the edge of the desk and shifted position to get more comfortable. Sam hit him once casually across the ass.</p><p>“Stay still,” he said.</p><p>Callen moaned at that and Sam chuckled as he hit him again. He knew how much Callen enjoyed being spanked. Doing it in the office definitely added a little extra frisson of excitement to what was already a high risk situation. Sam had been well aware of what his partner had been insinuating with his comment earlier about straight arrows and crooked kinks. </p><p>Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for long but he could give his partner a little flavor of what he enjoyed before he fucked him. So he settled himself behind Callen and let loose a fast series of hard smacks across the firm ass he enjoyed tormenting so much.</p><p>Callen moaned loudly all the way through, but stayed still as he’d been told. His knuckles were white where he gripped the edge of his desk and his legs were trembling but he didn’t move.</p><p>“Good boy,” Sam told him, running a hand up his back under his now sweat-soaked shirt. </p><p>Callen moaned again. “Please,” he begged, voice hoarse.</p><p>“Please what G?” Sam asked, sliding his hand around to tease a sensitive nipple.</p><p>Callen whined this time and pushed backwards against Sam’s body, where he was stood over Callen’s bent body. “Please fuck me,” he begged.</p><p>Sam hummed and moved his other hand to squeeze Callen’s red ass, then scraped his nails across one cheek. “Oh!” Callen cried out at that. “Please Master,” he begged again.</p><p>That gave Sam pause. He’d never had Callen call him that before and it was a surprise. It shot pleasure through him, his cock pulsing with arousal. He let go of his partner’s body to fumble his own jeans open and push them and his boxers down to free his cock.</p><p>He was hard and aching, fluid leaking from the tip and Sam used one hand to spread it around the length of his cock, while he slid two fingers from the other hand into Callen’s ass. The fingers slipped in easily, thanks to Callen’s earlier preparations, so Sam didn’t waste any time, pulling them back out and moving his cock into place instead.</p><p>“Ready G?” he asked.</p><p>“Been ready for ages,” Callen snarked back at him, thrusting backwards at the same time, so that the head of Sam’s cock slid into him.</p><p>Sam grunted and smacked him hard in retaliation. “Hold still,” he ordered, putting one hand firmly on Callen’s back to keep him in place.</p><p>“Fuck me then,” Callen urged, so Sam sighed and gave in to the inevitable. </p><p>“Pushy bottom,” he grumbled as he pressed all the way inside, long and slow and smooth, enjoying the tight grip of his partner’s ass.</p><p>“You love it,” Callen told him, amusement evident in his tone. </p><p>Then Sam bottomed out inside him, not coincidentally hitting his prostate and the laughter turned into a drawn out moan instead. Sam gave a smug grin at the reaction, moving to grip Callen’s hips tightly before he started to thrust.</p><p>The sounds of their sex filled the air, moans and groans, the slap of flesh on flesh as Sam fucked into Callen hard and fast, both of them quickly on edge and ready to come. Sam drew it out as long as he could, but before long he was crying out as his cock pulsed in Callen’s ass, filling him with his load.</p><p>Callen was moaning and shaking beneath him as Sam shuddered through the last of his orgasm. Finally done, he spent long moments struggling to get his breathing back under control, before eventually straightening up.</p><p>“Did you?” he asked Callen as he reached around to his cock.</p><p>“No,” Callen mumbled as Sam got a grip on the still-hard flesh. </p><p>Sam hummed and began to stroke him hard and fast, adding a twist of the wrist at the end of each stroke. Callen continued to moan and he clenched his ass on Sam’s cock where it was still buried inside him. Sam grunted and started to thrust again as well, shifting just enough to earn a loud cry from Callen that told him he had found Callen’s prostate.</p><p>They continued to move together, until Callen was crying out once more and Sam’s hand was soon covered in his release. He was all the way hard again, so he let go of Callen’s spent cock to grip his hip instead, allowing him to thrust more easily until he was coming a second time with another shout.</p><p>After a long while, they were both breathing normally again and Callen reached backwards to nudge at his partner. “Heavy,” he muttered.</p><p>“Sorry,” Sam said, straightening with a grunt and then pulling free of Callen’s ass with a little wince.</p><p>Callen grunted and levered himself to his feet, swaying for a moment while he got his balance. Sam reached out to steady him. “You good?” he asked.</p><p>Callen grinned at him, even though he was still wobbly. “Awesome,” he said and Sam couldn’t help grinning and shaking his head, knowing it was the endorphins talking.</p><p>“We should get going, it’s late,” was all he said though, putting his clothes to rights.</p><p>Callen grunted agreement as he pulled his own jeans up, wincing a little as he did so. </p><p>Sam grimaced. “Better clean up first,” he muttered, looking at the mess on the floor.</p><p>“Yeah,” Callen said with a sigh.</p><p>“I’ll get some paper towels from the kitchen,” Sam told him, because he was a little more put together than his partner right now.</p><p>They quickly got cleaned up and make sure everything looked normal before finally heading for the door, ready to go home for the night. Sam put a hand on his partner’s back as he waited for Callen to set the security as they exited the building. Callen gave him a sideways look and a tired grin. </p><p>Sam smiled back at him. “You gonna stay at mine tonight?”</p><p>Callen yawned and nodded. “I might even sleep,” he admitted.</p><p>Sam put an arm around him for the short stroll to the Challenger. “I’m sure I can make sure you’re completely worn out,” he said.</p><p>“You certainly owe me,” Callen told him.</p><p>“For what?” Sam asked as they fastened their seatbelts and he started the engine.</p><p>Callen rolled his eyes and leaned against his window. “For making me play a teacher called Valerie.”</p><p>“How is that my fault?” Sam sputtered. “That was all down to Kensi.”</p><p>“You know you’d be way more convincing as a teacher than me,” Callen told him. “You actually graduated High School and went through college. You’re just lucky Blackman hanging himself stopped me from having to endure it for very long.”</p><p>Sam shook his head. “Only you G,” he muttered. More loudly he said, “I’ll make sure you get what you deserve.”</p><p>Callen turned his head and smirked at him. “I’m sure you will.”</p><p>“Go to sleep G,” Sam told him exasperatedly and G grinned at him, then closed his eyes, shifting around in his seat before relaxing and a moment later, Sam could tell he had done as he was told.<br/>
</p><p>Sam shook his head fondly, knowing he wouldn’t change his partner for the world, however crazy he drove him sometimes. As he drove, he thought about what Callen had called him earlier, discussing that was a conversation that was sure to be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woohoo for my 75th posted fic in this fandom! \0/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>